La misión de Kakashi One-shot
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: Bueno este esto es parte de las últimas dos partes del capítulo 30 de Arriesgaría todo por ti y es la misión que se le había otorgado a Kakashi y que termino con tan cruel desenlace que termino desatando toda la guerra… PD: NO es oficial es una creación de mi ociosa mente.


Bueno este esto es parte de las últimas dos partes del capítulo 30 de «Arriesgaría todo por ti» y es la misión que se le había otorgado a Kakashi y que termino con tan cruel desenlace que termino desatando toda la guerra…

PD: NO es oficial es una creación de mi ociosa mente.

La misión de Kakashi

Un joven Kakashi corría rápidamente junto a rin a través de un gran prado, ambos evitando ser alcanzados por los ninjas enemigos, y es que debían llegar a tiempo a la base que se encontraba unos kilómetros más adelante, pero el cansancio debido a la batalla previa y a la actual persecución estaba perjudicando sus jóvenes e inacostumbrados cuerpos

Kakashi solo esperaba llegar a tiempo, así dejar a Rin bajo la protección de los ninjas más experimentados que aguardaban por ellos en la base, su mente le pedía a gritos que llegaran pronto ya que si no lo hacían tendría que realizar el plan B

«-Kakashi- el ninja volteo a ver a la peli café que lo llamaba –Estoy- respiro profundamente y soltó el aire junto con la palabra –Cansada-

-Debemos continuar, no podemos detenernos- dijo volviendo la mirada hacia el sendero

Intentaba dificultosamente regularizar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, pero llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo y evitando ser alcanzado por las armas y técnicas que los ninjas lanzaban para alcanzarlos pero que dificultaban el escape de ambos, todo era demasiado para su joven cuerpo y eso le estaba pasando la cuenta

Pero la onda expansiva de una explosión a sus espaldas los hizo caer, a diferencia de Kakashi quien cayó de rodillas, Rin cayo de manera estrepitosa.

-Mierda- susurro el ninja levantándose para continuar corriendo pero volteo a ver a su compañera y esta estaba botada en el suelo –Rin, debes ponerte de pie-

Rápidamente se acerco pero era muy tarde los ninjas los habían alcanzado

Kakashi intentaba evitar que los ninjas se le acercaran a su compañera pero a pesar de esto el cansancio era evidente por que termino recibiendo uno de los golpes que lo hizo caer

Rápidamente levanto la mirada en busca de su compañera y horrorizado la observo, el delgado cuello de ella era sostenido entre las manos de uno de los ninjas mientras los otros la sujetaban de los brazos, sus sentidos se habían visto afectados por lo cual no pudo escuchar lo que dijo el ninja de Kirigakure, a su alrededor solo pudo observar una gran cantidad de ninjas.

-Estamos perdidos-

Sin pensarlo se levanto y corrió hacia ellos con un Chidori que formo en su mano, ataco a los ninjas pero estos lo esquivaron soltando a Rin quien se puso de pie de pronto los ninjas comenzaron a atacarlos con explosiones que casi hacen caer de nuevo a ambos compañeros

Ya no tenía otra alternativa, a pesar de ser un genio por naturaleza esta situación no le daba más oportunidades, tenía que cumplir la misión que le demandaron y si no pasar al plan B, su cuerpo estaba totalmente demacrado ante el cansancio y los golpes que había recibido y esto le daba una gran desventaja además de la distancia que aun le faltaba para llegar a la base.

Volteo a ver a rin quien temerosa miraba a los ninjas que los habían rodeado, suspiro y volvió a formar un Chidori en su mano, cuando el polvo por fin se disipo lo suficiente como para verla se acerco a ella y la ataco.

-Ka-kashi- dijo entrecortado la kunoichi al ser acuchillada por el Chidori que atravesó su pecho, el Hatake observo entristecido y horrorizado lo que había hecho, pero era necesario.

"Nadie puede tener su cuerpo" recordó las palabras del tercero quien le había ordenado llegar con rin hasta la base "Si es necesario la tendrás que matar" volvió a recordar

Kakashi saco su brazo del cuerpo de Rin quien cayó de espalda, los ninjas a su alrededor se detuvieron de forma súbita ante la escena, el solo se sentía poseído por la culpa, pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos desiguales y sintió como su ojo izquierdo ardía levemente hasta que sintió como este despertaba el Mangekyo Sharingan, sintió su cuerpo volverse pesado y como esto lo volvía débil haciéndolo caer

De pronto toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba se disipo al abrir levemente sus ojos, ante él un escenario totalmente horrible y macabro, la voz de un Minato llamándolo lo hizo reaccionar y se levanto rápidamente.

-Cálmate- dijo su sensei sosteniendo sus hombros para que evitara ponerse de pie.

-¿Rin?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

-Se la acaban de llevar- dijo con un tono triste y bajando la mirada –Hiciste bien, ahora debemos irnos-

El peliplata lentamente se puso de pie con ayuda de su sensei y ambos se dirigieron escoltados por algunos ninjas

-Lo hiciste para protegerla- dijo el hokage mirando fijamente al ninja de ojos desiguales –Habría sufrido mucho en manos de ellos-

-Hai- susurro el ninja en un tono triste y desvió la mirada.

"Desearía que estuvieras aquí, Anko"

Fin


End file.
